FlameClan/Roleplay
Moonpaw slept silently. He hadn't moved from Redfeather's body since her death, and even the coaxing of his clanmates elicited no response from the young tom. He sighed in his sleep. I'm not even a warrior yet, and already I've lost two mentors. Two... friends. Why is life so unfair? Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 01:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Icicleleap just now noticed how many cats were grieving for lost family and friends. She felt a bit lucky that she didn't have anyone close so she didn't feel this pain. 01:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) After finished with his duties, Stormstar trudged over to a nest to find Blazefire, who seemed to be shivering slightly. Gently, he lay his body down next to his mate's, resting his head on his paws and sighing softly. 02:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine looked up sadly. Floria Tosca 02:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw plopped himself down beside Maplepaw, looking up at her. "...something wrong?"---- Cypresspaw lay by himself, his gaze dull as he stared pointlessly at a pebble. 02:12, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's mind abruptly returned to consciousness. She blinked and opened her eyes, seeing the silhouettes of grieving cats as they sat vigil. A rush of affection filled her as she realized Stormstar was pressing against her. The tabby wanted to purr, but there was too much grief for her to feel happy. Lost souls in reverie 02:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Nightshade asked Brightshine. 04:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw - who had left Fawnpaw by this point, seeing as the other she-cat wanted to talk to her brother - sighed. "...I'm a little upset that Palepaw died. She was my sister, even if it wasn't by blood. Also, the Clan lost a lot of warriors today." The ginger apprentice sighed again. "Look at how many of us are grieving." Her gaze set on the rest of her Clan, all grieving for their loved ones. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw frowned up at her, gently resting his paw on hers. "...don't worry, my dad died too."---- Stormstar continued to lay beside his mate, thankful that the rain and wind had died down, almost disappearing all together. "...StarClan warned us...but if we had moved there, we would've all died painfully and slowly for sure." 22:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) (guess which child was healthy and actually went to the gym and broke their push-up record). "I've learnt that StarClan can be wrong," Blazefire said, voice slurred slightly be sleep. Lost souls in reverie 22:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine looked over to Nightshade. Floria Tosca 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw nodded: she'd already heard the news. ---- Snowdrift and Frozenstream finished their duties. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar closed his blue eyes, resting his head on his large paws. "Yeah...i guess so..."01:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart shook her head, trying to distract herself by imagining a happy place of no death, no blood, no loss..but it only ended with her thinking of her brother, which tore apart her heart into bits. He didn't deserve to die. Not that way. 02:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots sniffed the air warily and caught a strong scent of cat coming from the direction of where she had been told FlameClan lived. She had recently left DarkClan with her sister, Goldenflight, in search of other clans to join. She nervously approached the border and sat down. As she waited for a patrol to come, she kneaded the ground anxiously in hopes that the cats in FlameClan were friendly. Through the trees, she could make out what she thought was a border patrol coming her way. Her anxiety only increased as they grew closer to her. (i don't know how to add the date and time :/) Tinyspots 04:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (just add four tidles (~) and it'll come up right away; also ShadowClan doesn't exist here so i'm changing it to dc; there has also been a serious storm recently and flooding has happened along with many downed trees with some bodies left down there; fc is on higher ground. i understand it's your first time, and that's okay, you did a great post!) Falconheart then thought of her mother, which made her bury her face in her paws and wail her grief. My parents...my brother...my mate...my daughter..They're all dead... 03:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Sign with four tildes like this: ~~~~ c:) Maplepaw really wated to change the topic of her and Hawkpaw's conversation: she didn't want to think about death. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar remained by the ginger molly, however, he could not sleep.---- Hawkpaw looked at his paws, going silent.----- Cypresspaw remain where he lay, still sad. 05:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire, however, could sleep. The tabby's eyelids were heavy and she dozed off, Stormstar's scent comforting her. Lost souls in reverie 05:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) |} Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan